Merthur Party
by BtrFreak-Fbifreak
Summary: Hey! So these are for the Merthur Party on Tumblr. Just some prompts and drabbles. Ratings may or may not change...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is for the first prompt: The Prince and the Servant. How rank affects Arthur and Merlin's relationship.**

* * *

The Prince and the Servant. (How Rank affected their relationship.)

It was simple, really, when you looked at it. Arthur was the Crowned Prince of Camelot, and Merlin was just his servant. That was all there was to it.

At first, that's all that it was to them, too. Arthur would remind Merlin that he was to do everything that he ordered. Merlin would just suck it up and carry on.

Then, as time carried on, haughty remarks and sparing glances were becoming a common occurrence. Unfortunately neither could act upon it. Merlin was, after all, just a servant, and Arthur was the Prince. Each had a sense of duty. Arthur's duty towards Camelot and the Crown. Merlin's duty was to make sure Arthur became the greatest king.

Arthur knew that his father wouldn't approve of him and a servant boy.

Merlin knew that Arthur becoming King was more important.

It was hard putting duty before the heart. It made being around each other difficult. Both could feel the tension.

Arthur and Merlin could never be together. It was not allowed. Destiny had a cruel way of bringing them together. Side by side, but as long a society and duty demanded it, apart.

After all, Arthur was the Crowned Prince of Camelot, and Merlin was just his servant.

* * *

**A/N: Good, bad, just meh?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay folks! This is the second prompt for day two of the tumblr Merthur Party 2013. This prompt is The Prat and the Idiot. this covers the teasing side of their relationship.**

* * *

"Prat!"

"Idiot!" _Clang._

"Ha!" Merlin laughed as he ducked out the door, narrowly avoiding the goblet aimed at his head. All Arthur could do was smile. After all, no matter how clumsy, idiotic, and foolish his manservant could be, it was Merlin. His friend, confidant, and he loved him (even though he would never say it out loud.)

* * *

"_Mer-_lin!"

"Yes, Sire?"

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin." The warlock glared at Arthur for a second before returning to polishing the armor in front of him.

"I'm _not_ a girl…"

"Then why are you sulking? Is this because I made you go hunting?" Merlin rolled his eyes.

"No, dollophead. It's because all you've done is whine that you didn't catch anything."

"Well if _someone_ didn't scare off the game."

"Are you sure it wasn't your large self wonde-"

"Are you suggesting that I'm _fat_, Merlin?"

"Not at all, Sire. Just that the added hole in your belt-"

"MERLIN!" said boy could only laugh as Arthur thumped him on the backside of his head. No matter how threatening, bossy, or prattish Arthur could be, Merlin loved him all the same.

* * *

Arthur bandaged the wound the best he could. The bleeding had stopped and the only thing left was to make sure that Merlin woke up.

"Come on, you clumsy fool." He brushed the short bangs off his servants face lightly. "Don't know why you insist on risking your life for me…" The prince sat there quietly for a while, watching out for anymore bandits, making sure his friend was out of harm's way.

"Huh?" Arthur turned towards Merlin as bottle blue eyes fluttered slowly before opening completely, taking in his surroundings. The blonde watched as the younger's eyes came to meet his own. "Wha- What happened?" His voice was soft and raspy, eyes full of confusion. Arthur smirked.

"Some idiot thought it would be a great idea to play human shield." Merlin huffs in amusement.

"Of course." The pale boy mumbled. "I save your life and you return the favor by being a cabbage head."

"At least I carried you away from harm." The prince's tone was one suggesting things could have been different.

"Thanks, prat."

"Idiot."

"Dollophead!"

"Clotpole!"

"A- Wait. Hey! That's my word!" Arthur could only laugh ruffling the servant's hair causing him to chuckle as well. Even though they drove each other mad with teasing and getting injured, Merlin was still the adorable fool and Arthur was a caring prat.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Good, Bad, Weird? Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so this is for day three of the Merthur Party 2013 on tumblr. This prompt is The Once and Future King and The Greatest Sorceror.**

* * *

Arthur had always been taught to watch out for yourself and your fellow knights when you could. That was fine until Merlin came along. Since then he always made sure to look out for his younger friend. Anything could happen to him. The boy was just so lanky, and could barely hold a sword. So when an attack happened or Merlin insisted on riding out into battle next to him, he couldn't help but stay close to the servant and protect him. Keep him safe because he just couldn't bear to lose him.

Merlin had always looked at his magic as a blessing and a curse. It was useful when needed, but after moving to Camelot, it was a talent that could end his life. It was something that kept Arthur alive, yet could drive them apart. Even though he was forced to hide it, Merlin couldn't be happier. Cause every time they were forced to fight bandits and rode into battle, the magic was there to help the warlock save his friend. From branches falling on attackers to a rival's sword "slipping" from their grip, the boy always made sure that the blonde had the upper hand.

These two were made to protect each other. Worked side by side to make sure the other got to go home when all was said and done.

Even in the end. After Merlin revealed his magic, and Arthur just felt betrayal, they still tried to protect each other. Merlin struggled to get Arthur to the Lake of Avalon, save his life, and managed to ensure that the Once and Future King would be safe until he came back. While in his dying moments, Arthur tried to save the immortal warlock from feeling regret, pain, and failure from his death. He comforted him, letting him know that it would be alright and they would see each other again one day.

They were after all the ones who were made to save each other. They were, and are still, The Once and Future King and The Greatest Sorcerer.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. How was it? Good Bad... utter trash... Nah.**

**Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay here is day four! This prompt is Arthur and Merlin. Just two men in love. Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur smiled, content in that moment with the boy in his arms. Merlin's features were smooth and relaxed, the moonlight through the window casting his skin in a pale glow. The king studied his companion's face, taking moments to just stare into the bright blue eyes, completely entranced as he ran his fingers over the warm skin of the raven haired man's cheekbones. His other arm was securely wrapped around the narrow shoulders, holding him close. The raven haired boy was cuddled into the blonde's bare chest, happy and warm in contrast to the cold outside they were hunting in earlier.

Their day had gone well, just the two of them enjoying their time together. No interruptions, or problems, except for Merlin's occasional slip and scare of the game. Not that he was really hunting anyway. He was more focused on holding Merlin's hand and talking about everything imaginable. After a while they returned to the castle and finished any duties, then proceeded to retire for the night.

Now they lay there, content with studying the others face. Merlin watched through half lidded eyes as Arthur pampered him with kisses every so often. The blonde smiled at the boy, affection was shining in his eyes, mirroring the pale boy's. Merlin would lean up from time to time to steal a kiss, much to the other man's delight.

Here they could throw the day away, forget about rank, duties, and what not. Here they were just Arthur and Merlin. Two men in love. Arthur was just Arthur to Merlin, and Merlin was Merlin to Arthur. Not prat, servant, king, sire, or idiot. No Once and Future King or Sorcerer. Just them.

Arthur and Merlin.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Meh?**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt 5: Not the End. Arthur's death, Merlin's loss, and what they have done while waiting.**

* * *

_Merlin sobbed softly as he watched the boat float across the lake, carrying the only man he would ever love. He was alone now. How long, he would never know. Kilgharrah said that Arthur would rise again. That could be soon, not for a while… or never._

_ All he could do was wait._

**Merlin:**

Merlin sighed as he walked by the lake once again on his way to his house on the shore. Where he has resided for the last fifteen hundred years. Alone. He made a few friends in the beginning, but after watching them all pass away as he lived on. He couldn't bear to do so any longer. Now he disguised himself as Dragoon, a hermit, as a sign for people to leave him be.

Merlin just couldn't stand it anymore. He has waited, and waited. Arthur has yet to rise again. After years of watching wars, new monarchs, advances in technology, and feeling like a soul left behind. He was losing hope, but wasn't allowed relief.

He was forced to wait…

**Arthur:**

Arthur sighed as he gazed upon Avalon as he has done for watch seems like forever. All he wanted was to return to the land of the living and be back with Merlin. The poor boy was probably shattered with regret and sorrow. He wanted to fix that.

Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to leave until Albion needed him again. He hoped that day would come soon. So as he waited, he wondered what life would be like with Merlin, if he was allowed to live on.

The blonde looked up to look in the distance across the lake. He could see a little old man that looked a lot like Dragoon, the crazy old sorcerer that he met a few times. He continued to watch.

"That's Merlin, you know." Arthur turned to see Freya, the Lady of the Lake, smiling at him. "He misses you. He needs you." The king nodded sadly as if to say he knew and needed him, too. She set a hand on his shoulder. "It's time…"

* * *

**A/N: So this will tie into the next prompt.**

**Anyway, good? Bad?**

**review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Prompt 6: Arthur's Return.**

* * *

Merlin watched the sun set, the world falling into night. He waited an hour or so, before his eyes flashed gold. Wrinkles smoothed out and he stood a bit straighter as he transformed from an old man to his true, young looking self. The tall, thin boy with raven hair, high cheekbone, and blue eyes that had seen many years. The warlock slipped out of his house into the dark night, traveling a short ways to the shores of Avalon.

It was a nightly occurrence. Ever since that fateful day, Merlin would sit by the lake every night, falling asleep to the soft sounds of the waves. He started coming in hopes that Arthur would appear, but as time passed he came to feel like his king might never return.

So as he sat near the water's edge, watching the glimmer of moonlight on the waves, he didn't expect anything to happen. Just like that last fifteen hundred ears. The pale man sighed and laid down to gazed at the stars above. He thought about everything, mostly his time with Arthur. Eventually he began to drift off, smiling slightly at the calm night and his memories.

Soon after Merlin fell asleep, a soft glow came from the middle of the lake. The water started to bubble, followed by a head of golden hair emerged. The man from the lake continued his trek to the shore, revealing chainmail and armor under a red cloak, and a sword at his side. His eyes studied the world around him before landing on the sleeping figure on the shore. He smiled.

Arthur finished his walk from the lake, coming to kneel beside Merlin. Just as he remembered, except looking a bit more tired. Either way, the king was just glad to be back with his love. Slowly and gently, the blonde sat on the ground lifting the warlock onto his lap, resting his head on his chainmail clad shoulder, and wrapping his arms around the narrow shoulders.

"Merlin…" A deep, soothing voice penetrated Merlin's sleep, dragging him back to consciousness. Blue eyes fluttered open and widened at the realization that he was being held by someone. He scrambled away turning to face the stranger. The raven haired man was more shocked to come face to face with familiar blue eyes.

"A-arthur…" His voice was shaky, full of disbelief. The king smiled softly.

"Yes, it's me…" Merlin reached out, placing a timid hand on the side of Arthur's face.

"You're back… Really?" Arthur winced at how broken his love sounded. He drew the man closer, a hand clutching the thin waist, the other running its fingers over a pale cheek.

"I am." Merlin's eyes filled with tears, soft sobs ripping from his throat, throwing himself at the man before him. His thin arms wrapped around broad shoulders, hanging on as if the blonde could disappear at any moment. All the king could do was hold him close, whispering sweet promises into his ear, rubbing gently at his back, eyes lined with tears at the thought of how much pain Merlin had to bear since he left.

"I'm here Merlin. I'm never leaving you again." He pressed a kiss to the raven locks. The boy sniffled, pulling back slightly to look him in the eye. Arthur could see the uncertainty in the gaze. "I promise." With that he sealed it with a kiss, swooping down to capture the shaky, pink lips with his own. Merlin gasped softly before kissing back with a need to be sure that his king was really there. Soon the broke apart, foreheads resting together. The warlock smiled softly, tears still streaming down his face.

"I've waited for so long…"

"And you'll never have to wait again…" Arthur murmured as he once again sealed his promise, pulling Merlin as close as possible. He was determined to never leave his love waiting again.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad?**

**Review? :)**


End file.
